Hello Dark
by Keele
Summary: The four adventurers stop in Inferia City to hand over their task to the King and Queen, but arrive in the midst of an evening concert where they meet a woman of many secrets. ToE fic featuring the usual gang with a few older OC additions.


**Chapter 0: You Don't Know Her**

"It's a good thing your father isn't alive to see you wearing _that_."

"I refuse to let the nature of my birth dictate what I can and cannot do. It's not my fault my father's properness failed to rub off on me." She gathered her long indigo hair in her hands and swept it over her left shoulder away from her back. "Tie me?"

The muscle-bound redhead moved to her back and began the task of tightening and tying off the laces of her lavender corset top, a task that he had done for her countless times before. "Yes, Naru, you're a _free spirit_, all right."

She laughed at his sarcastic remark. It was true that she was much more liberal and free-thinking than a noblewoman of her standing ought to be, but she could hardly be called a free spirit. She simply showed no interest in any of the noblemen who had approached her over the years with betrothal requests. She was just thankful that the requests had all but ceased after her twenty-fifth birthday a year ago.

He came back around and fanned her hair over her back, stopping to take a quick assessment of her expression. This wasn't the first time he had seen this particular look in those honey colored eyes of hers, and he couldn't help but tease her.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about attracting male attention with your bosom on display as it is."

"Meta!" she exclaimed as she gave him a friendly shove backward. He caught himself easily and smirked. There was a twinkle of amusement in his amber eyes, and Naru couldn't help but forgive him instantly. "Ugh! You're hopeless!"

"I am; it's true."

She let out an audible sigh for dramatic effect, and set to putting on a pair of boots over her tight black pants. "Just finish getting ready so we can get on with it." He laughed, clearly amused that he had gotten to her, and he returned to completing his own gray and black stage outfit.

Some time later the two emerged from their sectioned off backstage area into the cool evening air of Inferia City. Vibrantly colored lights flashed all around, as they took to the large outdoor stage before them. Introductions were made, though they were not necessary. They were quite famous in the city and had put on several shows like this one over the last few years.

A large crowd of fans began cheering as Naru made her way to the center of the stage, microphone in hand. Music started playing behind her, the crowd quieted, and her raw and spirited voice rang out over them. Soon she was joined by the silky smooth vocal talents of her dramatically dressed singing partner, and Naru smiled in Meta's direction as he met her on stage.

It was just before the last song when Naru spied a familiar flash of blue in the crowd. She signaled to Meta to give her a moment. He nodded and opened their last song himself at a slower pace than usual while she stepped offstage to send a stagehand over to retrieve the blue-haired man and his group from the crowd. She would have them brought backstage once the show was over.

* * *

"I'm positive I know that woman on stage," Keele said to the rest of his group. The four of them had come to Inferia City with intentions of turning over their task of saving the world from the Grand Fall to the king and his royal forces, but had stumbled onto the outdoor concert in the heart of the city on their way. It was just as well, Keele thought, as it was unlikely they'd be granted an audience at this hour anyway.

"You do not," Reid replied, accusingly, crossing his arms over his chest. He had grown very tired of Keele's incessant need to prove he was better than him over the last couple of weeks.

"I do too! She was a professor at Mintche University, as a matter of fact." The look on Reid's face made it clear to the group that he wasn't buying it. Wimpy, weak, snobbish, and shy little Keele was certainly not acquainted with a woman like _that_, and she clearly wasn't the professor sort.

"If you're going to make up stories, you could at least make up something more believable."

Farah sighed and brought a hand to her forehead in frustration. She was about to intervene as she had grown accustomed to doing to keep the peace when an official looking gentleman approached from the crowd and interrupted them.

The stagehand bowed before the group as he spoke. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lady Satou has requested your presence backstage at the conclusion of the show. If this is agreeable to you, I am to escort you there now."

Keele's eyes lit up at hearing the woman's surname. It was a double-confirmation: she was who he thought she was, and the request proved he knew her. Maybe her standing and knowledge of the city could help them with their goals. Without giving anyone a chance to object, he accepted the offer. He wouldn't pass up the chance to find out. The stagehand turned to lead them backstage, and Keele fell in line at his side. The girls followed, chattering excitedly, with Reid reluctantly behind them.

"I _told_ you I knew her."


End file.
